


"First" Date

by tmo



Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Dating during a pandemic isn't easy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	"First" Date

“Oh, hi!” Kakashi waved to his laptop as the guy he’d met on a dating site and had been chatting with for days came to life, gorgeous smile shining on screen.

“Hey! Wow, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Iruka awed, shifting in his seat as they anxiously laughed together.

“I know this probably isn’t the best first date but...”

“Better than nothing.” Iruka flirted back, “Better this than not get to know you at all. Besides, that just means we get to have a second first date.”

“Oh? Are you asking me out?” Kakashi joked.

Iruka simply winked.

**Author's Note:**

> First of my series of drabbles for the KakaIru rocks forum~  
> These were actually a ton of fun to write, might do this more often once this is over idk!  
> Now to make my first post on the forum *nervous fear* (I did it and now worry I did it wrong time to PANIC)


End file.
